Don't Tell Anyone
by Rokugatsu-Nin
Summary: Gaara is 16 years old and his father beats him and his brother and sister. After moving Gaara meets Sasuke but can Sasuke save him before he is killed by his father. Full summary and warnings inside.
1. This Is The Begin But I Need Help

Summary: Gaara is a 16 year old boy with a sister and brother, but because of their father the three live in a living hell. They get beat, thrown down stairs and even get kicked out in the pouring rain, and down to the dark, cold basement. They had to move out of their home town because their father was wanted for beating and nearly killing his kids. Now Gaara and them are in a new town and go to a new school. There is where Gaara meets with this boy that takes care of him after he passes out in school. Sasuke then later fines out why Gaara passed out and why he is afraid to go home. He also finds out what happened in Gaara's past and what caused his father to hurt his children. Can Sasuke save him or is Gaara going to die before he can? Read to find out.

Warnings: Children getting hurt, swearing, Yaoi and lots more if you know me. I'm evil. VERY EVIL.

This story I thought of at work so I was thinking how to put it in a story, and well this is what I came up with.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Hey kids! Get your asses out of bed, NOW!" Yelled their father.

The two oldest ones were up as fast as possible. Gaara, on the other hand, got up slowly. He knew a beating was waiting for him downstairs. He got up and dressed. He walked out of the room hearing his father yelling at Kankurou and Temari. He knew they did something wrong, but they knew their father wouldn't hit them until they came home from school.

Gaara is 16 years old, his brother is 17, and sister is 18. What he didn't get was why Temari didn't move out. Maybe it was because of him and Kankurou living with their father. They had to move from their home town since their, so called, father was wanted for hurting them. Also because their uncle tried to save them from being hurt. Gaara hates that now he doesn't know of anyone to go to if he was thrown out in the cold rain like always.

"GAARA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Yelled his father.

"I'm coming father." Gaara walked down and to his father.

"Like I was telling your brother and sister. Tell anyone about me or our past and I'll put all three of you six feet under ground."

"Yes father. I understand." Gaara walks outside with his brother and sister. The whole walk to school is quiet and no one talked.

Gaara looks around after he is near the school. Everyone looks happy and is having fun playing pranks and picking on people. Gaara wishes he could go back to those days, but those days are over and he hates his life now. Ever since his mother was killed when he was two, Gaara, Kankurou and Temari just didn't have a loving, caring family anymore. Their father got into drugs and he even came close once to raping them too. They stopped him before that happened. They ran to their uncle and told him everything. That's when their uncle called the cops. After their father heard about it, he went over and took the kids out of the house, threw them in the car, and drove off. It's been a week since they have seen their uncle. Gaara's cell phone is hidden so his father can't take it away.

All three walked into school and then walked to the office. They went to the front desk and asked for their classes and other stuff.

"Here are your classes and homerooms. I hope you enjoy this school."

Kankurou and Temari went a different way than Gaara. Now the redhead is by himself. Gaara walks down the hallway. The kids are all looking at him like he doesn't belong in the school. Well it is usually the way since gothic is treated differently.

Gaara found his homeroom and walks in takes a seat in the back of the classroom. Gaara put his head down and waited. The bell rang as the rest of his classmates came in and sat in their seats.

"Hey class, we have a new student in our homeroom. His name is Gaara and I want you to treat him well." The teacher then sat down and waits for the homeroom to be over.

Sasuke Uchiha is in the back where Gaara is sitting. "Hey Gaara, where did you come from?" Sasuke looked at the kid after he didn't answer. He saw that Gaara had his head down and his book bag on the ground. "Hey Gaara, what classes do you have after this?" Sasuke smiled as the redhead looked up.

"Here…look for yourself." Gaara kept a eye on the dark hair boy. He felt like he could trust him, but then again maybe he couldn't.

"You have the same classes as me. If you need any help I can help you." Sasuke hands back the paper and looks at the clock. The bell rings and the students get up and go to their next class.

Gaara slowly walks out of the classroom and into the hall crowded with people. He wants to stay away from people and the boy that is trying to help him. He knows that if he talked his father would beat him to nothing. Gaara finds his next class and goes in. He sits in a desk in the back and looks around. He sees the dark haired boy in the front of the class. He watches Sasuke laugh and joke with his friends and it makes him smile, but soon after that, he could feel himself ready to pass out.

He slowly gets up and takes his things with him. "May I leave the classroom?"

"Sure you can, but come back soon." The teacher smiled at him.

Gaara didn't look at the teacher. He holds onto his book bag and walks out of the classroom. He finds the nearest boy's bathroom and walks in. He looks in all the stalls to see that if it was safe, which it is. He then goes to the biggest one and unlocked the door. He puts his book bag on the floor and lays in the corner of the big stall. The pain begins to work its way to Gaara's chest making it hard to breath. Gaara falls over on to the floor and can't move. The pain was too much for him and he can't stay awake. So as soon as his eyes close, Gaara was out.

Meanwhile, Sasuke saw that Gaara had left. He looks at the clock and notices that it has been ten minutes since Gaara left. Sasuke waits for about another a minute then gets up. "Hey teacher, may I leave to classroom?"

"Yes you may Sasuke."

Sasuke grabs his things and walks out of the classroom. He then runs down the hall and finds the bathroom that Gaara might have gone in. He slowly opens the door and looks in every stall. Once he got to the last one, he found out where Gaara is.

"Gaara, unlock the stall. It's me Sasuke." Sasuke waited for an answer, but it never came. He looks in the crack and sees that Gaara was laying on the floor passed out. "Gaara…wake up!" He still didn't move.

Sasuke goes underneath the door to reach Gaara. He checks to see if the boy is breathing and then he knew it was safe to move him. Sasuke unlocks the door and grabs Gaara's book bag and carries Gaara to the nurse's office.

"Hi Sasuke, I haven't seen you in a while. Is your brother treating you better now?"

"Yes he is, but I'm not here to talk. I found my new friend Gaara passed out on the bathroom floor. I think there is something wrong with him. I need to help him." Sasuke laid the redhead on the bed and sat on a chair next to the bed.

"I see." The nurse started to slowly pull up Gaara's shirt until she sees the black and blue marks and even cuts on the small boy's body. "Oh dear, this poor kid is being beaten and hurt at home."

Sasuke jumps to his feet and looks at Gaara's body. It was true and it worries Sasuke. "Are you going to tell anyone about this? I mean he might get beat worse if the person that's doing this to him finds out." Sasuke was afraid for Gaara and wants for his safety.

"I'll do what I can to stop the pain and wrap up the wounds and that, but I'm going to wait until he tells me about who ever is doing this to him. Remember last year with Itachi. I waited until you told me your whole past and what was happening to you and that. I'm waiting to see what the boy does. I'm not even calling his father about this." The nurse walks out after wrapping 

Gaara up and lets Sasuke stay with the kid as she calls the teachers to let them know the kids won't be in class at all today. The teachers understand and hang up.

Sasuke lays his head down on the bed where Gaara is. He knew that if he fell asleep the day would go faster.

After about half the school day went by, Gaara started to wake up and he knew that his shirt was off him and his chest was wrapped up. He sits up to feel that the bandage is stopping the pain. He then looks at Sasuke, who was asleep next to him.

"It's nice to see that you are awake. He is worried about you and thought you wouldn't wake up like he did." The nurse walked over to him and Sasuke and sat on the other side of the bed. "I didn't tell your family you were here. Sasuke and I aren't going to ask you anything about what is going on at home. Also why you have all those marks and cuts on you. But if I was you at least thank Sasuke for helping you and bringing you here. He knows what it is like to be hurt like you, but Sasuke is better now since he told someone about it."

Gaara looks at her wide eyes. "I can't tell you or anyone. Father will get mad and we try not to make him mad." Gaara looked at Sasuke. "But thank you both for helping me. I mean my chest and stomach feel a lot better now and I can breathe again." Gaara smiled a little but then lays back down since he hurt really bad.

"You should just rest for the rest of the day. The teachers know that you won't be in class since you aren't feeling well and that Sasuke is staying with you. Well I need to do some paper work. Just lie down and take it easy. I'll let your brother and sister know you're down here, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you again." Gaara looks out the window. People seem so nice. They never hurt or tell secrets about each other. It makes Gaara feel like he was still with his uncle in Suna. How he is here and people are as nice as back home, but he knows that his father would ruin it like always. Soon the bell rang for school to be over.

Sasuke wakes up and looks at Gaara. "Hey redhead, it's time to go. If I were you I'd get your shirt on and find your brother and sister and I'll take you three home. I don't want you to walk home in pain." Sasuke smiled sweetly at the redhead in front of him.

"Thank you Sasuke. I'm glad you helped me." Gaara smiled a little, but then gets out of bed and dressed. He and Sasuke walk out of the nurse's office and fond Gaara's brother and sister. They were happy to see Gaara.

"If you three want, I can take you home. I think it would be better so Gaara doesn't get in pain again. I found him on the bathroom floor out cold, but don't worry, he's fine now." Sasuke smiled as they walk to his car.

As they were driving to the house, Sasuke heard Kankaro and Temari talking about what their father would do if he sees them riding in a car with some guy. Sasuke then looked over at Gaara 

and sees that the redhead is leaning against the door. He didn't say anything to him and, when he pulls up to the sidewalk in front of Gaara's house, Sasuke leans over to wake him up. "I'm sorry for waking you, but we're in front of your house now."

Gaara smiles a little and gets out. "Thanks for the ride home Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow." Gaara walks to the other side of the car and stood with his brother and sister. Sasuke hated to leave them, but he knew that he had to.

After Sasuke was gone, the three looked at each other and slowly walk into the house.

"Father, we're home." Temari calls out.

"Yeah Temari and I have homework to do, so we'll be in our rooms working on that." Said Kankaro.

"I'm going to my room Father. I'm not feeling well today. Don't worry, no one knows about you. We all kept our mouth shut so please spare us tonight?" Gaara asked.

Their father stepped out from the darkness. "You asked so nicely, Gaara, but you should know that answer."

"Please father, I'm begging you. Please spare us for one night, and then you can do anything you want to us after tonight." Gaara had his head down.

"Fine, but one question. Who was the person who drove you home?" Their father asked.

"He is just a friend. Don't worry he knows nothing about what happens in this house." Gaara said flat out.

"That's a good boy Gaara. I won't have to beat you tonight, but you three better get in your rooms now before I do." He watches as the kids run up the steps and into their rooms. He laughs at the sight.

Gaara lays in his bed thinking about what the nurse had said to him. He understand that Sasuke was in the same trouble that he is in now, but Gaara could never get enough guts to do what Sasuke did. He found out the hard way what happens when you tell about what goes on in his house. He didn't want Sasuke to get hurt because of him. He knows that he loves Sasuke, but he could never tell the boy. Gaara then closed his eye and went to sleep, knowing what the next day will bring him.

End of chapter

I hope you like this. I have been thinking about this chapter for a week now and I finally wrote chapter one. YAY! Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Past Is Still Hard On Me

I was home sick from work today so I thought it would be good it I started to work on chapter of this story. I mean I have A LOT planned out for this story and maybe I'll kill off one of the main people. I don't know if it should be their father, Gaara, Temari, Sasuke or Kankurou or an old friend. If you want to guess who it will be, then guess. From this point on I'll give you hints. HINT: It's a person that's an old friend of Gaara's in the past. He had been friends with Gaara since he was two. Who do you think it is?

Well on with the story, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Gaara was still asleep when his father came in the room and pulled him out by his hair. Gaara kicked and screamed but his brother and sister were out cold. Gaara tried to fight his father but it didn't work. Instead, his father pulled him up that he was standing on his feet near the stairs.

"Who was that boy?! It better not be the one form our old town! I'll kill him and you if it was! Remember, your uncle isn't here to save you kids anymore!" His father yelled at him.

"IT WASN'T HIM!" Gaara screamed and cried at the same time.

"You're pissing me off, boy!" Gaara's father lifted him up off his feet by the neck. "I'll show you what happen to little bad children like you." He then threw Gaara down the stairs known that he would be hurt badly but he didn't care. He then walked down the steps to pick Gaara up again and slammed him into the wall at full force.

Gaara screamed in pain as his back hit the wall. Gaara was shaking badly and was too afraid to say anything. Just then his brother and sister came running down the stairs.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Kankurou was the one to grab his father arm and tried to pull it from Gaara's small frame.

Their father looked at all the kid then grabbed Gaara by the arm and started pulling him to the basement. "This is between him and me! If you two get in the way like you always do, I beat all three of YOU!" Their father threw Gaara down the basement steps and turned the lights on and shut and locked the door. He walked down the stairs and saw that the small redhead was trying to get to his feet. But that didn't happen since his father kicked him in the ribs. "Who was that boy!"

"I-it w-was no one father…he just started talking to me. I'm sorry; I fell to the floor because of the pain in my chest and I couldn't breath. I'm sorry father, please stop." Gaara cried as another kick to the chest.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE STARTED TALKING T O YOU OR YOU STARTED TALKING TO HIM! I'LL BEAT YOU TO MAKE YOU REMEMBER I KILLED YOUR LAST BOYFRIEND IN FRONT OF YOU VERY EYES!" He kicked Gaara again with full force this time, that Gaara knew same of his ribs cracked.

"I KNOW, FATHER! PLEASE I WILL NEVER LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Gaara screamed.

"Good now get out of this house and go to school before I keep you here and beat the living shit out of you." His father kicked Gaara once again and walked upstairs to drink more.

Gaara slowly got to his feet and began to limp up the stair. He was limping badly. He didn't know if it was broke or not but it hurt so bad that Gaara fell couple of times before he made it out the door. As he walked out, Kankurou and Temari were waiting for him. He walked over to them only to end up falling again. This time Kankurou was there to help him up and helped him to school while Temari carry her and Gaara book bag.

"I wish he didn't do that to you. You didn't even do anything wrong." Kankurou looked as the school came to view.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't come soon to help you." Temari felt bad for Gaara.

Gaara had his head down, he knew that they were trying to help but no one wins against there father. And Haku sure as hell didn't win. Gaara was still upset about that. He loved the boy so much but his fucking father had to kill him for no reason at all. Gaara and Haku have been together for years. He still remembers the last time him and Haku were together. It was the same night that Haku was killed.

(Flashback)

Gaara and Haku were at the mall together. He was lucky that his father wasn't home when he did so. He would have been beat to nothing. Haku pulled Gaara into five different stores and they went shopping into hot topic too. Haku laughed and smiled as Gaara and him were fooling around and have fun. They then went to the game area and started playing games together.

"Gaara…I think we should go to a movie. I know you don't the lobby because of what happen when you were two but I want to go see a move with you." Haku smiled.

"Okay, my uncle gave me money so let go to the movies then." Gaara and Haku held hands as they walked to the movies and brought their tickets. After that they found there seat and sat to watch the movie.

It was the happiest day Gaara had since his mom was killed.

After the movie, the two of them went for a walk in the park before Gaara went home. The park was across the street from Gaara's house and if Gaara's father was home he would have Haku stop and hide. They only got to hang out once and a while since Gaara's father didn't like those boys shared love for each other.

"I'm glad that we are together Gaara. I love you so much. I never loved anyone but Zabuza for saving me but now I have you and I'm so happy." Haku smiled as he looked up at the stars.

"I know what you mean. I had no one but now I have you. My father is an asshole but I'm still able to see you when he goes out." Gaara smiled.

Haku grabbed the redhead's hand and smiled as they walked to Gaara's house. That was when they was Gaara's father outside waiting for them.

"Haku…run get out of here." Gaara stepped away from Haku and walked a few feet towards his father.

"Okay." Haku turned and started walking away until someone stopped him.

"Hey kid stop where you are." Gaara's father grabbed his son and started walking toward Haku.

"No dad! Let him go!" Gaara looked at Haku. "Run…get out of here. He's planning something. RUN HAKU!" Gaara screamed as he was punched.

Haku saw this and started to run away like Gaara said until the redhead's father called out to him.

"So you are Haku. Come back here and take to me or I'll lock Gaara away that you two will never see each other again." He smiled as the other boy slowly walked toward him.

"Please sir, I was just walking him home. I need to get home fast." Haku was scared and shaking.

"I don't think so. Come into our house. No ones going to get hurt. We can talk about whatever we what about. The other two kids aren't home so it will only be you, me and Gaara. Come on, don't be afraid." Gaara's father smiled as Haku followed them both into the house.

He could Gaara and Haku down to the basement where Gaara was strapped to the chair and his Father standing behind Haku in front of Gaara. Gaara could see that Haku was shaking and scared.

"Dad, what are you going to do? Haku needs to get home. Zabuza is waiting for him to come home. He and I were hanging out at the mall and then he walked me home so I wouldn't be by myself." Gaara tried to get out of the chair. He knew what was coming and his father was drinking again.

"I told you two before that I didn't want to see you two together. I know that you are lovers, you're not going to fool me." His father pulled at knife off the pool table and held it to Haku's neck.

"No please sir, don't. I'll leave and never talk to Gaara again. Please let me go home." Haku started crying and looked at Gaara.

"I'm sorry Haku. You and the brat said that before and now look. I see you are together again. This time I'm going to make sure it happens and stay that way." Gaara's father lifted that knife above Haku's head and swung it down right below Haku's ribs.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Gaara screamed as Haku found to the ground with the knife still in. "Why father?! I told you he was leaving and that he only walked me home!" Gaara was crying as hard that he could barely talk.

"I told you Gaara. I don't want you to have friends or relationship with other people. Now you know how it is to lose someone just as I did." His father walked other to Haku and pulled the knife out and unstrapped Gaara. "If you want you can try and fine help for him." His father walked away.

Gaara ran to Haku's body and lifted him up and carry him to his uncle's house. He told his uncle everything and they rush Haku to the hospital. When they got there, Gaara's uncle carry Haku in and told them everything that happen. Then he and Gaara sat in the waiting room.

Gaara was crying in his uncle's chest. It was his fault that he didn't do anything to stop his father. He cried harder and harder the more he thought about it. After about ten hours, the nurses came in and said that Gaara could go see Gaara.

Gaara slowly got up and walked with them until they got to Haku's room. The nurses stopped him before he when in.

"I don't know how to say this but we can't save him. I'm sorry." She walked off and left Gaara spend time with his boyfriend for the last of his life.

Gaara slowly walked in and went to Haku's side. "Haku I'm sorry. I should have stopped him." Gaara began to cry.

"Don't worry about it Gaara. You couldn't do anything. I knew better then to walk back to the house with you. Your father is just a cold hearted man. But I want you to live your life for me and our child." Haku smiled.

Gaara looked at Haku with wide eyes. "You mean I was going to be a father?"

"Yes, but thanks to your father. The baby girl was killed. I only had two months to ago and I was going to tell you tonight but your father stopped me from saying it. Why do you think he kept his hand on my belly? It was because he knew there was a child in there. When he stabbed me, he meant to hit the baby known it would kill me and her." Haku started coughing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Gaara. I wanted to kill myself for not telling you. It was our and you didn't know until know. I'm sorry Gaara."

Gaara kissed him and looked at Haku. "I'll forever love you, Haku." Gaara kissed him again.

"I will forever love you too. Remember, I'll always be in your heart and also our little one too. Please Gaara live for us even if it gets to a point that you want to die. Don't. You'll fine someone else and I want you to be happy with that person. No matter what, I want you to be happy and safe with that person. Do it for me Gaara." Haku smiled but then his eyes started to close. "I…love….you….Gaara."

"I love you too, Haku." Gaara watch as Haku died right in front of him. He held Haku's hand until the muses and doctor came and pulled him out and took him to his uncle. Gaara that whole night wishing Haku would come back.

After a few days, Zabuza had a funeral for Haku and Gaara was the one sitting next to Zabuza. Gaara cried so much the day and night he thought he would never stop. After everyone left to get in the cars to go to Haku's grave. Gaara walked up to him and kissed his forehead and the spot on his belly where the baby was. Gaara and Zabuza were in the car right behind the car that had Haku's body in. Gaara cried in Zabuza's chest as he watches them put Haku's body underground. He wanted to die and be with 

Haku. He wanted to kill himself but the Haku's words popped into his head and he knew what to do. He has to live on for Haku, him and their unborn child.

From the day on, Gaara hated his father and made a promise to himself that if he has a close friend or boyfriend, he was going to protect them no matter what. He was going to fight for them.

Six weeks after Haku's funeral. Gaara got a called from Naruto saying that Zabuza killed himself because he didn't have Haku to live for. Gaara hatred was building up and he hated his father more then anything. From then on, Gaara took every beating his father gave him he even started to cut for a few months but then stop since he knew Haku would kick his ass for it. Haku, Naruto, Zabuza, Kankurou, Temari and Gaara's uncle were the only ones that told him that it wasn't his fault the Gaara's mother died.

(End of flashback)

And Gaara believed it even since. So he didn't let his father bother said it was his fault. Now his father made him move away from Haku and Zabuza's grave and he left his friend back there too and his uncle. He hated his father for that too. But now there was someone new. A dark hair boy that was in the same grade and classes as him. He didn't say anything but he liked the kid. Haku did say that he would find someone else and be happy with that rest of his life but he didn't know if Sasuke felt the same for him. He was thinking about asking Sasuke today if he saw him today.

Kankurou helped Gaara to class and watched his brother. He knew Gaara was in the past again. He felt back for Gaara and Haku. He knew that if he and Temari were home that day. Haku would still be living and Gaara would have his own child to care for but their father took that all away from him. All three hated their father until this very day for that.

After Kankurou walked out, Sasuke sat in the back with Gaara. "So what's up with you? You look like you are in pain today." Sasuke watched as the boy looked at him,

"W-what do you mean?" Gaara tried to hide the fact he was.

"Don't hide it, Gaara. I know when a kid is being beaten at home. My brother use to beat me so badly that I came to school with broken bones everyday. I know that you can't tell anyone but I know what it is so if you want to talk about it. I'm here." Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you, but really it's nothing bad. I'm use to it. I been beaten since I turned three. I was even got throwing out in the rain and unlocked in the basement. I ever since my lover killed before my very eyes and my unborn child. That's just how my father is. He blames me, Kankurou and Temari for our mother's death." Gaara looked at a picture of him and Haku that day at the mall.

"So I'm guessing that is him. You know around here people could help you. They could stop your father from doing these things. Then no one will have to die or be hurt." Sasuke's eyes soften as he spoke. "You know that even those, my brother isn't beating me or hurting me anymore. You are talk to me. I know how it is. My brother was just like your father or even worse." Sasuke looked at the redhead.

After the bell ring, Sasuke helped Gaara to every class until they got to the gym. He took Gaara to the nurse's office. He sat Gaara on the bed as the nurse wrapped his ribs and this ankle.

"You look in bad shape, Gaara. Are you going to be okay?" The nurse was wrong about him.

"Don't worry; Father only gets like this it he is drinking. Sometimes I can talk him out of hitting us but please don't say anything to no one. I'll tell people if I want to." Gaara smiled a little.

"You shouldn't go back to your home tonight. I think you should stay with a friend or something. If you know someone, I will tell you brother and sister to stay somewhere for a while. I know you might get in trouble but I want you kids to heel before you go back home for more beating." The nurse said.

"Okay, well it's lunch. Sasuke we better get there. I want to go sit on the hill next to that tree. You may join if you like to." Gaara smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I think then we can talk more and that." Sasuke helped Gaara stand up and helped him to the tree on top of the hill. Sasuke sat down first and helped Gaara down. They laughed as Gaara fell down on Sasuke. They were both having fun now.

"So Gaara, what was your boyfriend, Haku was like?" Sasuke allow Gaara to lay his head on his lap and they both looked up at the sky.

"He was really kind. Haku never yelled or fight with anyone. He was so loving and caring. I really loved the boy. He made sure that if my father said me and him weren't allow seeing each other. We would wait for a day for him not to be home and I use to go to my uncle and ask for money. Then he and I would go to the mall. I really loved him." Gaara could tell that he was ready to cry.

"How long have it been since he died?" Sasuke asked looking down.

"Two year ago. It will be three after I turn 17 this year. The person he was leaving with kill himself. I was going to follow but I made a promise with him to live for him and our unborn child. I will never break that." Gaara smiled as Sasuke lean down and kissed him.

"You know Gaara. I thought you would be a mean cold hearted person but I see that you are not. You have a very good heart. I see that you use to cut but I bet you stopped after thinking with Haku might have said." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I did stop because of him I was killing myself slowly and Haku wanted me to live."

"Well I'll be back. I'm going to get some food. We still have a while before lunch is over. I'll be back then." Sasuke got up to get him and Gaara food.

Now Gaara was by himself and thinking about the day his mother died in front of him, Kankurou and Temari that day at the mall.

(Flashback)

"Mommy, can we go to the mall and then I want to go to Naruto's house to play later." A little redhead boy about two years old said.

"Yes, sweetie, let go get Kankurou and Temari and bring them with us." Said mother.

Little Gaara ran out to the car and jumped into the car seat. He watched as Kankurou and Temari came running out too. Kankurou jumped in the back with Gaara and seat belted him in the car seat and Temari sat in the front with their mother. They pulled out of the driveway and went to the mall. As the pulled into a parking space, Temari jumped out of the call and got the baby stroller out for the trunk. Kankurou unbuckled Gaara's seat belt and helped him out of the car seat and then Kankurou got out of the car and ran over to the stroller. Temari walked up to Gaara and picked him up. She carries him to the stroller and seat belt him in. After that, their mother took that stroller and pushed it into the mall.

"Mommy, me and Kanky is going to be over here. We will meet up with you and Gaara." Temari and Kankurou ran off as Gaara and his mother went into the toy store.

"Mommy, I want that teddy bear. He is cute." Gaara smiled as his mother as she got him the bear.

She was looked around the mall for gifts for everyone. After she was done, she went to fine the other two and as she was walking. She saw that a new movie came that for her and the kids to go see.

"Gaara? What do you say we find Temari and Kankurou and go see a new movie that came out?" She looked down at her baby.

"Yes, Mommy, I want to go see movie." Gaara smiled and kicked his feet as his mother pushed he around the mall looking for Temari and Kankurou.

After she found the kids, she told them the same thing she told Gaara. The kids jumped up and down enjoy. She walked back to the movie lobby and brought tickets to the movie. After she brought them, she moved out of the way and took the kids into the lobby where the food was. She gave Temari and Kankurou their ticket and then Gaara saw the.

"Mommy, I want my ticket too. I want to give it to the guy." Gaara smiled as his mother bend down to give Gaara and ticket.

That's when everything happens to fast for the little kids. There was screaming and yelling, there mother stood up to see what was going on and she grabbed the two oldest one and pushed Gaara to safety.

"Children, stay here. I need to go and see what is happening." Their mother was about to walk out until she heard the gun shoots. She ran back to the kids. "Temari hold my hand and grab Kankurou's. I'll push Gaara. We need to get out of here." She looked at Gaara who was crying because of the shot sound. "It's okay baby. Mommy will get you three out of here safely, just please keep calm children."

She started to push the stroller and move the kids to a safer place. She moved the kids away from everything and out of the way. At first she thought her and the kids would get out safe but that wasn't true. Temari and Kankurou were between their mother and the stroller. After the shot went off, they 

stopped moving. The kids looked at their mother and saw that she wasn't moving or saying anything. Temari and Kankurou watched as their mother fell to the ground.

"Mother!" both of them screamed.

There mother looked at them. "Run, kids. Get out of here and run to the car. My phone is in the car. Call Daddy and tell him that he needs to get here before you three are killed. Now hurry, Temari get your brothers out of here. NOW! Remember children. Mommy loves you three more then anything." She closed her eyes.

Temari looked at her mother and ran. "Come on Kankurou. You heard Mommy." She pushed Gaara to the car and dragged Kankurou with them. After they got to the car, Kankurou took Gaara out of the stroller and put him in his car seat, seat belting him in. Kankurou sat in his seat and looked at Temari.

"I'm calling Daddy right now."

Temari picked up the phone and called their father.

"Hello?"

"Daddy, Mommy begin shoot! Me, Kanky and Gaara are in the car! Please come get us!" Temari was crying over the phone.

"It's okay baby. Daddy will come get you three. Where are you kids?"

"I the back where the movies are!" Temari was crying her eyes out as well as Kankurou and Gaara.

"Okay, I'll be there. Keep your baby brothers safe." He hung up and ran to his car.

He jumped into the car and drove to the mall and pulled up next to his wife's car. The three kids were hiding in the car. "Kids, I'm here."

"Daddy." Gaara cried and reached for his father.

He picked up the baby and put him in the back of his car. He then picked up Temari and Kankurou who were to scared to move and put them in the car. He then walked into the mall to see what happen. That when he saw his wife's body.

"Hun?" He ran to her and kneeled down to her. "Hun…please wake up." She didn't move at all. She was gone and knew that she couldn't be alive no more. He cried a little and when help came they went to him and her and asked what happen. He told them what the kids said. He then could them to the kids since they were in the car.

"Children…are you three okay?"

"Yes but Mommy got shoot." Temari looked at them.

After they checked the kids, they told the father that it may be a while until the kids get over the fact of seeing their mother die like that. From that day on he raised the kids the best she could but then the drugs and drinking started and every time he did drugs or drink. He would beat the children and tell them that is was that fault that their mothers die. After that, it got so bad that the uncle took the kids in and raised them as his own.

(End of flashback)

Gaara lay on the ground, he had tears in his eyes from crying.

"What are you crying about? I thought I told you not to cry anymore over that. She loved you and die to keep you safe." Said a voice.

Gaara jumped up and looked at the person. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled. "I just moved here. I thought I would find you. Your father can move you guys anywhere and I'll still find you." Naruto laughed.

"I'm glad to see you again. It's been a while since the last time. And I know what my mother said. I remember that day like the back of my hand. Like the doctors said. Since I was two years old, I might be the one that may take a while to get over it. I know the Kankurou and Temari still remember it but one day I'll get over it." Gaara smiled weakly.

"It's good that you are trying but for real. Stop crying, I don't want to be seen with a cry baby." Naruto joked.

"Fuck you, Naruto." Gaara looked up to see that Sasuke was coming back.

"Hey Gaara, I'm sorry it took so long. The lines were long." Sasuke looked at Gaara and the other kid.

"It's okay Sasuke. Oh this is my friend from my old school. His name is Naruto. Naruto this is Sasuke." Gaara smiled as the two looked at each other.

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke sat next to Gaara and gave him his food.

"Are you two boyfriends?" Naruto looked at them.

Gaara looked at Sasuke and Sasuke nodded known what Gaara was going to ask. "Yes, we are." Gaara kissed Sasuke and Sasuke kissed back.

"So I guess you are following Haku's words. I think he would be proud of you." Naruto smiled. "Well I have to go to class now. See ya around Gaara." Naruto walked off to his class.

Sasuke looked at Gaara, "So that is your friend. Is that the one that your father told you this morning that if he came to safe you or help you that you and him would die?"

Gaara looked at Sasuke, "How did you know that?"

"Your brother and sister, I heard them talking to the school nurse about you. Don't worry; I won't say anything at all."

"Thank you Sasuke and is their a way I can stay at your house. Yes Naruto is my friend but I want to stay with you." Gaara looked at him as he lay back against the Uchiha.

"Yes, I called my brother about that and he said it was okay but you have to sleep in my room since the other rooms are taken up by Itachi's friend. We have no more rooms so you'll stay with me and Itachi can help change your bandages. Believe me; Itachi is very nice since he got help. Well I'm leaving school early so you can come with me. I told your brother and sister that you might come with me so they know okay?"

"Thank you again Sasuke."

After a while, the bell ring and the two boys walked to the car and they drove to Sasuke's house. It was so big that Gaara didn't know what to say. He never has been in a house like it before. He looked around like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Wow, Sasuke. This house is so big. I never have seen a house like this." Gaara was still looking around.

"You're cute Gaara. Come on, let go see my brother. He wanted to see you before we go do homework and that." Sasuke grabbed Gaara hand and pulled him deeper into the house and to Itachi's room. "Hey, brother, Gaara's here." Sasuke sat in a chair as Itachi looked at Gaara.

"I was told about you. Sasuke was talking about you all last night. I couldn't shut him up. So I guess you and Sasuke have a lot of things to talk about. I'm sure Sasuke told you about his plan." Itachi sat up and looked at Gaara.

"Yeah, I and Sasuke have a lot of things to talk about." Gaara looked at Itachi then Sasuke.

"Come here Gaara. I can see that nurses in that school still can't wrap things right." Itachi watched as Gaara slowly made him way over to Itachi and sat on the bed. "Take your shirt off and I'll be back." Itachi got up and walked out of the room.

"Your brother is really nice Sasuke." Gaara said taken his shirt off.

"Yeah, I know he is. That why I can't hate him for what he used to do to me."

Itachi walked back into the room and unwrap the bandages and changed them making them tighter. "There you go. If I were you two, I would be careful in school. I mean if you don't go home tonight. Your father will most likely be at school and that looking for you." Itachi looked at Sasuke. You better get to your room and do your homework and then I want you in bed." Itachi went back to reading.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara and pulled him to his room. "So what do you think of my brother?" Sasuke looked at him.

"He's a nice guy. I'm happy that he is letting me stay here. I just hope my father doesn't cause trouble about this. You two are really nice."Gaara looked around Sasuke's room.

"I told you. I was in the same shoes as you. I know what might happen and so does Itachi but we got proof that he is treating you mean and that. Itachi knows those things to well." Sasuke pulled out his and Gaara's homework.

"I'm just glad to stay here with you. Now I know I'll get a good night rest unlike other tonight where the pain is really bad." Gaara sat down doing his homework for the next day.

They both did their homework and then got ready for bed. After that they crawled into Sasuke bed together.

"Sorry about going to bed early. Itachi has this thing that kids can't think right if they don't have enough sleep. I think it would help you out since it's seems like you never sleep." Sasuke smiled at him and kissed him.

"Again, thank you Sasuke." Gaara kissed Sasuke and lean his head against him and fell to sleep.

Sasuke watched Gaara and smiled at how cute he was. He was glad that Gaara was happy now but that could only last so long because tomorrow was just another day before the weekend came and then him and Gaara could be together the whole time. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Gaara and kissed Gaara's forehead. Sasuke then close his eyes known there was one more day of school before the weekend came.

End of chapter

I hope you like. It took me ten hours to write this chapter and the flashback were hard to do at first but it worked out. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
